


Rescue

by LibraryMage



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Kanan and Hera rescue Ezra from the Empire after two weeks of torture.(Technically a prequel to "Safe," but it can stand on its own too).





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> warning for: descriptions of injuries caused by torture
> 
> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "strapped to an operating table"

Kanan couldn’t hold back a gasp as he entered the room.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hera lower her blaster and place it back in her holster.

“Ezra,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper, as if the sight of their son was draining her of her ability to speak.

Ezra didn’t seem to hear her, although Kanan doubted he would be able to respond if he had.  The boy was lying on a metal table, restraints around his wrists, ankles, and chest, and a blindfold tied tightly around his eyes.  Kanan could see the red marks of healing cuts around the cuffs where they had dug into his skin as he struggled.  His shirt had been removed, leaving the needle marks on his arms and the bruises that littered his chest clearly visible.  His left arm in particular was badly bruised, his forearm just above the wrist swollen to nearly twice its normal size.

As Kanan stepped toward him, Ezra whimpered, struggling weakly against the restraints.  Kanan’s heart dropped into his stomach as he realized that the kid couldn't even sense that it was him.

“Ezra,” he said softly.  “It’s Kanan.  Hera’s here, too.  We’re going to get you out.”

Ezra’s lips moved, and Kanan could hear something; a quiet breath of air with no voice behind it.  As he drew closer, Ezra’s struggles grew more frantic.  The cuff around his left wrist dug into his skin, opening up a fresh cut, and Ezra yelped.

“It’s okay,” Kanan said.  He reached for the blindfold.  He’d take that off first, so Ezra could see it was really him and this wasn’t a trick.  The moment he touched Ezra, the boy whimpered and flinched, his jaw trembling as Kanan pulled the thick cloth away.

Ezra howled, squeezing his eyes shut and wrenching at his restraints.  Kanan quickly replaced the blindfold.  How long had he been wearing it to have a reaction like that when he finally saw light?

“Ezra,” he said, his hands framing the kid’s face.  “Ezra, please, I need you to stay calm.  I promise, I’m taking you home.”

“Too bright,” Ezra muttered, his voice a dull, pained rasp.

“I know,” Kanan said.  “I know.  I’m sorry.  I won't take the blindfold off.”

“Kanan,” Hera hissed.  “We have to get moving.”

Kanan nodded and quickly released the restraints holding Ezra down.  Ezra stiffened up as his limbs were released, and Kanan could sense his fear, his instinctive belief that this was a trap.

“It’s okay,” he said softly as he lifted Ezra off the table.  He cradled the kid against his chest as he followed Hera out of the cell.

Ezra whimpered and curled in tighter against Kanan’s chest.  Kanan’s arms tightened around the boy.  He wasn’t letting go of Ezra any time soon.


End file.
